lljkcrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Getting Started • What is cRPG? o cRPG is the • What’s the scoop with LLJK? o LLJK aka Lots and Lots of Jolly Knights is the goon clan for cRPG/Strategus. Since most other cRPG players are far better fighters or samurai roleplayers we decided to make our own clan. Our banner is the Obese Triple Hog. It is said that one day, while eating at Wendy’s, PhantomZero looked down at his triple baconator and was suddenly struck with a vision. Feverishly he crafted our sacred logo and under its flowing and delicious banners we ride to war. • What do I have to do to join LLJK? o Be a goon and add LLJK_ to your name when you sign up for cRPG/Strategus o Be a complete baddie like the rest of us in the clan. Also make a fool of ourselves in the game thinking we have skill, but in reality are much weaker in terms of player base and strategus armies. Make sure you praise Frisia and KUTT for the overwhelming strength. By that I mean the fact that they all strength crutch because they're bad. Also make sure to laugh at Astralis for being filled with range bads because they're all bad at melee. The best clan is hospitaller so make sure you suck their dicks because they're better than you! • What are our objectives? o To have fun, capture territory for ourselves, and collect stylish straw hats. cRPG • Installing cRPG o Make sure you are patched to the latest version of Warband o Download the mod here: http://www.mbrepository.com/file.php?id=2247 o Create a folder called “cRPG” in the module folder of Warband o Unzip downloaded mod into “cRPG” folder o Start up Warband, in the launcher choose “cRPG” o Go to Multiplayer, and create a new profile, name it whatever you want your character to be named. (Ex: LLJK_SPQR) You might as we go ahead and add the clan tag since getting your character renamed is a pain in the ass. o Connect to the EU_cRPG_1 server. This creates the log of your character on cRPG’s server. o Go here: http://www.c-rpg.net/ and login using the exact name of your character. Put in any password you want. The password you enter the first time becomes your permanent password. This is where you buy equipment and level up your character. Congratulations, you’ve now created your cRPG character. • Gaining XP and Gold o To gain XP and gold you join a cRPG server and fight other people. During the course of the round every enemy killed by you or your teammates near you adds to your “Round Bonus” seen in the top right of the screen. At the end of the round if your team won you get 80% of that xp and gold. If your team lost then you get 20% of it. So, it pays to stay near your teammates, even if you don’t personally kill anyone. o The green bar in the bottom left of the screen is your xp bar. When it is full you have leveled up. • Leveling up your character and buying equipment o To level up your character you need to log onto the website here: http://www.c-rpg.net/. From here you are able to increase your stats, and buy equipment. Make sure you meet the requirements before you buy something! Your stat-ups and new equipment will not appear in-game until you log-off and back on. • Surviving as a peasant o When you start off your character will basically be some hick farmer with next to no combat ability or equipment. You will die, a lot. As the weakest and slowest guy on the field many people will target you for easy kills. But despair not, for it won’t last that long. Stay near your teammates and leech off the xp/gold they get for stabbing dudes and you’ll level up quickly. Before too long, you too will be able to stab guys to death yourself. Around level 20 you’ll start getting good equipment and decent enough stats to start wrecking people. Strategus • Joining Strategus o Login to your cRPG character at http://www.c-rpg.net/ o Below your skill section there is a checkbox that says “Apply for strategus beta!” click this and hit “Save” o Now go to the top of the page and click the link that says: Join Strategus BETA by clicking this link o Congrats, now you should be on the strategus map. • Ok, I’m in Strategus, now what? o First things first you need to find a member of our faction so you can join. To join you have to be within a certain distance from one of our members. Check the thread on the forums to see where we are. We’re an avocado green color. Once you’ve decided where you want to go, click “Move name here to” and then click on the map where you want to go. A line showing your travel path should appear. Your character will move along that travel path some distance every hour. o After you’ve officially joined up with our faction the next thing to do is start gathering gold and troops. Any gold you earn in cRPG battles is automatically added to your Strategus character as well. Spending this doesn’t remove it from your cRPG character though. You essentially get it twice. This will be your primary gold income. o To get troops you need to get near a (preferably not crowded) village. When you see the message “You are in the vicinity of here” click on that message and it’ll bring up the stats for that town. Then you can click “Enter village” to enter. When you’re inside a fief you cannot be attacked, which is cool. Once you are inside a fief, from in the Character Page you have several options. You can go to the tavern, which does nothing as far as I know, work for money, or recruit troops. The number of other players in the fief determines your % chance of recruiting a troop every hour. Also, note that there is usually a “visiting fee” in town. This is how much it costs to stay there every hour. If the visiting fee isn’t too high and your recruit chance is decent then hit “Recruit Troops” and then “Start” to begin. Now come in a few hours to check on your growing army. • Participating in Strategus battles o If someone attacks someone else and they have comparable army sizes, or when someone attacks a village it starts a Strategus Battle. These battles will take place at scheduled times on dedicated servers, usually within 24 hours of when the battle was initiated. To join a battle someone else has started, go to your cRPG character page here: http://www.c-rpg.net/. Towards the top is the list of upcoming battles, who is on each team, the number of tickets(soldiers) on each team, and the server it will be on. If you want to participate in this battle, you can join there. It’s a good idea to do some Strategus battles when you get a chance because: A) You tend to get a lot of XP in Strategus battles and B) It’ll get you used to how these battles work, which is different than normal cRPG round based fights. o To join a Strategus battle click on the blue time stamp to see more info. From here you can see the lineup on each side. At the bottom you can pick which side you want to apply for and set how much you want to be paid. If you are low level you probably only want to ask for 100 gold or less. If you are accepted into the battle then simply show up at the listed server at the time shown and it will automatically assign you to the correct team. • There is no “I” in “STRATEGUS” o Now that you’re in strategus and situated the next thing to do is check our thread on SA for information about what we’re up to so you can join in and help us accomplish our possibly nefarious goals. Category:Strategus